the_andy_x_challengefandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Challenge
The Final Challenge or The Final Challenge!! is the 20th episode and Season 1 finale of The Andy X Challenge. Challenge Description A rollerskating race, motor boat race and nostalgic plane jump down to an X where one of the finalists will land and win the 45 million dollars. Synopsis Nidoking and Electabuzz are now moments away from beginning the final challenge, but first they must choose two helpers to assist them. Nidoking chooses Camerupt and Absol while Electabuzz chooses Tropius and Totodile. The first obstacle is rollerskating race beneath dangerous objects slated to fall every so often. Both finalists manage to dodge the falling items, that is, until Nidoking risks his life and an anvil to the head to save Camerupt. This gives Electabuzz the lead. After Camerupt and Absol finally awaken Nidoking from his knockout, the trio manage to catch up with Electabuzz while in the water. The next part of the challenge has both groups in water ski's racing to the third checkpoint. Electabuzz decides to play dirty and use his Thunderbolt to destroy Nidoking's boat, thus leaving them floating in the water. Camerupt volunteers to carry Absol and Nidoking on her back and swim all the way to shore. By the time they make it, Electabuzz is already airborne via helicopter. Electabuzz begins his descent down to the finish line, but gets sidelined by Nidoking in a surprise catch up, thus sending the the duo to the volcano rather than the finish line. At the volcano, Nidoking and Electabuzz are told fight each other in a Pokémon battle for the win. The pair seem evenly matched until Electabuzz uses an extra-powerful Thunder that knocks out Nidoking. Before Electabuzz can rest easy, Nidoking gets back up and poisons him, thus knocking him out instead. Afterwards, Nidoking is told by the cast to throw Electabuzz into the lava, but he refuses to do so since knocking him out was enough. Before Infernape and Haxorus can declare a winner, Electabuzz surprisingly gets back up and attempts to headbutt Nidoking, but instead hits down on the bridge too much while missing and falls into the lava. After that, Nidoking is announced the winner of the Season. Later on at the last bonfire Nidoking is given the last chocolate Heatran statue and his check for 45 million dollars. Electabuzz is seen with no antennas while his legs are in casts since they're healing from the burns he received while in the lava. Before Infernape officially sign off, they're sent into the water by the cast. Epilogue Two hours later, twelve out of the sixteen campers are seen back at the elimination area. Infernape and Haxorus announce that they'll be participating in a second season of AXC, only this time, they'll be heading to Japan to battle it out in an abandoned anime resort. Join Ivysaur, Nidoking, Cherrim, Silcoon, Swellow, Tropius, Electabuzz, Camerupt, Staryu, Delcatty, Totodile and Absol for The Andy X Challenge: Anime Insanity. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes